Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Flooded
"Flooded" is the fourth episode of season six of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 104th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Douglas Petrie with a script written by Petrie and Jane Espenson. It first aired on UPN on Tuesday, October 16th, 2001. In this episode, Buffy Summers has to deal with pressures both mundane and supernatural. Mounting financial costs left behind by her late mother continue to burden her, the basement of her home floods. And oh yeah... there's a bank-robbing mercenary M'Fashnik demon out to kill her, who was hired by three geeky former classmates of hers. Just another day in Sunnydale. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created and developed by Joss Whedon. Joss first brought his idea to life with the 1992 film version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which he later re-imagined as a television series. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 6ABB04. * This episode has an actual running time of 43 minutes; 60 minutes with commercials upon its initial broadcast. * This episode is featured on disc one of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection. It is also included on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series boxset collection and Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection. * This is the fourth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer to air on the United Paramount Network. * Actor Anthony Head is credited as Anthony Stewart Head in this episode. * This is the first episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer directed by Douglas Petrie. He directs three episodes of the series in total. It is the first of two episodes that he directs for season six of the series. His next episode is "As You Were". * This is Douglas Petrie's fifteenth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as a writer or co-writer. It is his first episode from season six of the series in this capacity. He previously wrote "The Weight of the World". His next episode is "As You Were". * This is the nineteenth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer written or co-written by Jane Espenson. It is her second episode from season six of the series in this capacity. She previously wrote "After Life". Her next episode is "Life Serial". * Anthony Stewart Head receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Andrew Wells. He appears next in "Life Serial". * This is the fourteenth appearance of Jonathan Levinson (not counting the original unaired pilot episode). He previously appeared in "Superstar". His next appearance is in "Life Serial". * This is the third appearance of Warren Meers. He appeared last in "Intervention". He appears next in "Life Serial". * Andrew Wells is the younger brother of Tucker Wells. Tucker caused some problems back in season three when he released a bunch of Hellhounds onto Sunnydale High School in "The Prom". * At first glance, it may appear as if Willow Rosenberg is wearing a crucifix necklace, which would be extremely inappropriate given that she is Jewish. A close-up shot however, reveals that it is not a crucifix. Allusions * Xander Harris' line about gathering up two of every animal is a reference to the Great Flood as depicted in the Holy Bible. He is comparing the biblical flood to the one taking place in Buffy's basement. * Buffy Summers' "Fire pretty" line is a nod to the stilted dialogue demonstrated by the Frankenstein Monster in The Bride of Frankenstein. * Anya Jenkins makes reference to Spider-Man in this episode. Spider-Man is a Marvel Comics super-hero who has the proportionate strength of a spider and possesses enhanced agility. Xander's line, "Action is his reward", is taken from the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon series. Quotes * Andrew Wells: I don't wanna kill Buffy either. * Jonathan Levinson: Yeah, she saved my life a bunch of times. Plus she's hot. * Warren Meers: It's her or us. I mean, we have to do it. * Andrew Wells: We're talking about murder. * Warren Meers: No, we're talking about staying alive. And since this is my Mom's house, I think what I say goes. .... * Tara Maclay: H-How's everything looking down there? * Xander Harris: Like we should start gathering up two of every animal. .... * Dawn Summers: So what do we do? * Buffy Summers: Easy. We burn the house to the ground and collect the insurance. Plus, fire. Pretty. .... * Dawn Summers: I'm guessing on how you say it. It's got an apostrophe. I think it's MmmFashnik. Like "Mmm... cookies!". * Xander Harris: Or maybe, Muh-Fashnik. Like Muh... Fashnik. .... * Buffy Summers: You do research now? Want a cappuccino and a pack of cigarettes to go with it? .... * Anya Jenkins: If you wanna pay e-every bill here, and every bill coming, and have enough to start a nice college fund for Dawn, start charging. * Buffy Summers: For what? * Anya Jenkins: Slaying vampires. I mean, you're providing a valuable service to the whole community. I say cash in! * Buffy Summers: Well, that's an idea... *you* would have. Any other suggestions? * Anya Jenkins: Well, I mean, it's-it's not *so* crazy. * Dawn Summers: Yes it is! You can't charge innocent people for saving their lives. * Anya Jenkins: Spider-Man does. * Dawn Summers: He does not. * Anya Jenkins: Does too! * Dawn Summers: Does no- Xander? * Xander Harris: Action is his reward. See also External Links ---- Category:2001 television episodes Category:Douglas Petrie Category:Jane Espenson Category:Marc David Alpert Category:Gail Berman Category:Gareth Davies Category:Jane Espenson Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Marti Noxon Category:John F. Perry Category:Douglas Petrie Category:David Solomon Category:Brian Wankum Category:Joss Whedon Category:Sarah Michelle Gellar Category:Nicholas Brendon Category:Emma Caulfield Category:Michelle Trachtenberg Category:James Marsters Category:Alyson Hannigan Category:Anthony Stewart Head Category:Danny Strong Category:Adam Busch Category:Tom Lenk Category:Todd Stashwick Category:Amber Benson Category:Michael Merton Category:John Jabaley Category:Brian Kolb Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified